Mice immunized with antigens prepared from Trypanosoma rhodesiense became hypersensitive to these antigens. Delayed hypersensitivity reactions could be elicited in the mice, a reaction that depends on the presence of thymic-derived cells (T-cells). Delayed hypersensitivity could not be induced by the absence of T-cells and did not always correlate with protection.